kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Riders' Monster Forms
In some rare cases, a Kamen Rider is part of the same species/organization that the antagonists are from. These Kamen Riders all possess monster forms separate from their Rider powers and equipment and their affiliation can be either good or evil. In a few minor cases, the form in question is only temporary and they can have their humanity restored or at the very least regain control of their human nature and transform back into their original persona again. Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider 1 **Grasshopper Man #1 (novel-exclusive) ShockerGrasshopperMan1.jpg|Grasshopper Man #1 Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black **Batta Man Grasshopper man.jpg|Batta Man Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider G3 **Urataros Den-O-urataros2.jpg|Urataros Kamen Rider Ryuki Ouja= *Kamen Rider Ouja **Ryutaros Den-O-ryuutaros2.jpg|Ryutaros |-| Ryuga= *Kamen Rider Ryuga **Another Ryuga KRZiO-Another Ryuga.png|Another Ryuga Kamen Rider 555 Faiz= *Kamen Rider Faiz **Wolf Orphnoch ***Dash Form **Horse Orphnoch ***Violent Emotion ***Dash Form **Cactus Orphnoch **Snake Orphnoch **Centipede Orphnoch WolfOrpnoch.png|Wolf Orphnoch 10052445a2.jpg|Wolf Orphnoch(Dash form) HorseOrpnoch.png|Horse Orphnoch (Fight Form) HorseOrpnoch激情態.png|Horse Orphnoch (Violent Emotion) HorseOrpnoch疾走態.png|Horse Orphnoch (Dash Form) 555-vi-cactus.jpg|Cactus Orphnoch SnakeOrpnoch.png|Snake Orphnoch CentipedeOrphnoch.png|Centipede Orphnoch |-| Kaixa= *Kamen Rider Kaixa **Lobster Orphnoch **Horse Orphnoch ***Dash Form LobsterOrphnoch.png|Lobster Orphnoch HorseOrpnoch.png|Horse Orphnoch (Fight Form) HorseOrpnoch激情態.png|Horse Orphnoch (Violent Emotion) HorseOrpnoch疾走態.png|Horse Orphnoch (Dash Form) |-| Delta= *Kamen Rider Delta **Dragon Orphnoch ***Demon-Human Form ***Dragon-Human Form **Rose Orphnoch **Wolf Orphnoch DragonOrphnoch Majintai.png|Dragon (Demon-Human Form) DragonOrphnoch Ryujintai.png|Dragon (Dragon-Human Form) RoseOrphnoch.png|Rose Orphnoch WolfOrpnoch.png|Wolf Orphnoch |-| Psyga= *Kamen Rider Psyga **Lion Orphnoch LionOrphnoch.png|Lion Orphnoch |-| Orga= *Kamen Rider Orga **Horse Orphnoch ***Dash Form HorseOrpnoch.png|Horse Orphnoch (Fight Form) HorseOrpnoch激情態.png|Horse Orphnoch (Violent Emotion) HorseOrpnoch疾走態.png|Horse Orphnoch (Dash Form) |-| Riotrooper= *Riotrooper **Snake Orphnoch **Mole Orphnoch **Moose Orphnoch **Lion Orphnoch **Rose Orphnoch SnakeOrpnoch.png|Snake Orphnoch 555-vi-mole.jpg|Mole Orphnoch 555-vi-moose.jpg|Moose Orphnoch LionOrphnoch.png|Lion Orphnoch RoseOrphnoch.png|Rose Orphnoch Kamen Rider Blade Blade= *Kamen Rider Blade **Joker Undead (S.I.C. Hero Saga) Kenzaki-Joker.jpg|Joker Undead |-| Chalice= *Kamen Rider Chalice **Joker Undead **Dragonfly Undead **Wolf Undead KR-Chalice Joker.png|Joker Undead 4 of Hearts Dragonfly Undead.jpg|Dragonfly Undead Wolf Undead.jpg|Wolf Undead |-| Leangle= *Kamen Rider Leangle **Evolution Tarantula Tarantula Undead.jpg|Evolution Tarantula |-| Glaive= *Kamen Rider Glaive **Albino Joker Undead **Jashin 14 KR-AlbinoJoker.png|Albino Joker Undead Jashin14.png|Jashin 14 Kamen Rider Kabuto TheBee= *Kamen Rider TheBee **Native Worm **Gryllus Worm Native Salis.png|Native Worm Gryllus Worm.png|Gryllus Worm |-| Drake= *Kamen Rider Drake **Native Worm **Acarina Worm Amber Native Salis.png|Native Worm KRKa-Acarina Worm Amber.jpg|Acarina Worm Amber |-| Sasword= *Kamen Rider Sasword **Scorpio Worm **Native Worm Scorpio Worm.png|Scorpio Worm Native Salis.png|Native Worm |-| KickHopper= *Kamen Rider KickHopper **Another Kabuto KRZiO-Another Kabuto.png|Another Kabuto |-| PunchHopper= *Kamen Rider PunchHopper **Native Worm **Worm Salis Native Salis.png|Native Worm Worm Salis.png|Worm Salis |-| Dark Kabuto= *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto **Native Worm Native Salis.png|Native Worm |-| Caucasus= *Kamen Rider Caucasus **Kintaros Kintaros.png|Kintaros Kamen Rider Den-O Den-O= *Kamen Rider Den-O **Momotaros **Urataros **Kintaros **Ryutaros **Sieg Momotaros.png|Momotaros Den-O-urataros2.jpg|Urataros Kintaros.png|Kintaros Den-O-ryuutaros2.jpg|Ryutaros Den-O-sieg2.jpg|Sieg |-| Zeronos= *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Deneb Deneb.png|Deneb |-| Nega Den-O= *Kamen Rider Nega-Den-O **Negataros Den-O-Negataros.jpg|Negataros |-| New Den-O= *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Deneb Deneb.png|Deneb |-| Yuuki= *Kamen Rider Yuuki **Ghost Imagin Ghost Imagin.png|Ghost Imagin |-| G Den-O= *Kamen Rider G Den-O **Eve Eve.png|Eve Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva= *Kamen Rider Kiva **Flight Style **Bat Fangire (Novel Exclusive) KR-Kiva Flight.png|Kiva Flight Style Kiva Bat Fangire.png|Bat Fangire |-| Ixa= *Kamen Rider Ixa **Garulu **Lion Fangire **Spider Fangire Garulu.png|Garulu Lion Fangire.png|Lion Fangire Spider Fangire.png|Spider Fangire |-| Dark Kiva= *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva **Bat Fangire Bat Fangire.png|Bat Fangire Kamen Rider Decade Decade= *Kamen Rider Decade **Momotaros Momotaros.png|Momotaros |-| Diend= *Kamen Rider Diend **Another Zi-O II **Chinomanako **Urataros KRZiO-Another Zi-O II.png|Another Zi-O II Ayakashi-Chinomanako.png|Chinomanako Den-O-urataros2.jpg|Urataros |-| Kiva= *Kamen Rider Kiva DoGaBaki Form **Beetle Fangire - Blank/Empowered Beetle Fangire blank.png|Beetle Fangire (Blank) Beetle Fangire full.png|Beetle Fangire (Empowered) |-| Ryuki= *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Final Form Ride - Ryuki Dragreder KRD-RyukiDragreder.png|Ryuki Dragreder |-| Abyss= *Kamen Rider Abyss **Paradoxa Undead Paradoxa Undead.png|Paradoxa Undead |-| Faiz= *Kamen Rider Faiz **Wolf Orphnoch WolfOrpnoch.png|Wolf Orphnoch |-| Chalice= *Kamen Rider Chalice **Artificial Joker Undead KR-Chalice Joker.png|Artificial Joker Undead |-| Hibiki= *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Gyuki Makamou-Gyuki.png|Gyuki |-| TheBee= *Kamen Rider TheBee **Phylloxera Worm Phylloxera Worm.png|Phylloxera Worm Kamen Rider W Skull= *Kamen Rider Skull **Dummy Dopant **Death Dopant **Ultimate D Dummy Dopant.png|Dummy Dopant Death Dopant.jpg|Death Dopant Ultimate D.png|Ultimate D |-| Eternal= *Kamen Rider Eternal (Red Flare) **Utopia Dopant Utopia_Dopant.png|Utopia Dopant Kamen Rider OOO OOO= *Kamen Rider OOO **Eiji Greeed (Lost with the destruction of 7 of the 10 Purple Core Medals) Eiji_Greeed.png|Eiji Greeed |-| Birth= *Kamen Rider Birth **Armored Warrior Inhumanoid ***Incomplete ***Complete Armored Warrior Inhumanoid (Incomplete).png|Armored Warrior Inhumanoid (Incomplete) Armored Warrior Inhumanoid (Complete).png|Armored Warrior Inhumanoid (Complete) Kamen Rider Wizard Wizard= *Kamen Rider Wizard **All Dragon (S.I.C. Version) SICWizardFlameDragonForm.png|Wizard All Dragon (S.I.C. Version) |-| Wiseman= *Kamen Rider Wiseman **Manmade Phantom Carbuncle KR-Wiseman CarbunclePhantom.png|Carbuncle |-| Sorcerer= *Kamen Rider Sorcerer **Drake KR-Sorcerer DrakePhantom.png|Drake Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Byakko Inves (Dream Only) Byakko Inbess.png|Byakko Inves |-| Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **Lord Baron LORD-BARON.png|Lord Baron |-| Kurokage= *Kamen Rider Kurokage **Hekija Inves Hase Inves Form.png|Hekija Inves |-| Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Hakaider Hakaider.png|Hakaider |-| Bujin Gaim= *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Lotus Postion Lotus PositionKRBUJINGaim.png|Bujin Gaim Lotus Postion |-| Tyrant= *Kamen Rider Tyrant **Tyrant (Over Lord Inves) AnotherGrinshaSuit.png|Tyrant Over Lord |-| Mars= *Kamen Rider Mars **Flame Horse Flamehorse.png|Mars Flame Horse Kamen Rider Drive Protodrive/Chaser= *Kamen Rider Protodrive/Chaser **Proto-Zero ROIDMUDE-000.png|Proto-Zero |-| Heart= *Kamen Rider Heart **Low-Class Roidmude 002 **Heart Roidmude **Evolved Heart Roidmude **Human-Type Roidmude Roidmude002.png|Low-Class Roidmude 002 KRDr-Heart Roidmude.png|Heart Roidmude KRDr-Heart evolved.png|Evolved Heart Roidmude Blank Roidmude Body.png|Human-Type Roidmude |-| Brain= *Kamen Rider Brain (dream only) **Low-Class Roidmude 003 **Brain Roidmude **Evolved Brain Roidmude Roidmude003.png|Low-Class Roidmude 003 KRDr-Brain Roidmude.png|Brain Roidmude Brain Super Evolve.png|Evolved Brain Roidmude |-| Lupin= *Kamen Rider Lupin **Cyberoid ZZZ **Bat-Type Roidmude Hologram ROIDMUDEZZZ.png|Cyberoid ZZZ Zoruko Tojo Ghost.png|Bat-Type Roidmude Hologram |-| Fake Drive= *Fake Drive **Roidmude 027 Roidmude027.png|Roidmude 027 |-| Dark Drive= *Kamen Rider Dark Drive **Roidmude 108 **Paradox Roidmude 108 full body.png|Roidmude 108 PARADOX ROIDMUDE.png|Paradox Roidmude Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost **Gamma Ultima Ebony KRGh-Gamma_Ultima_Ebony.png|Gamma Ultima Ebony Kamen Rider Amazons Amazon Omega= *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega **Amazon Origin AmazonOmega AMAZONS.jpg|Amazon Origin |-| Amazon Alpha= *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha **Piranha Amazon Driver-less Amazon Alpha.jpg|Piranha Amazon |-| Amazon Sigma= *Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma **Amazon Origin Sigma Driver-less.jpg|Amazon Origin |-| Amazon Neo= *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo **Amazon Origin Chihiro_amazonz.jpg|Amazon Origin Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Bugster Virus **Another OOO KREA-Bugster_Virus.png|Bugster Virus KRZiO-Another OOO.png|Another OOO |-| Lazer= *Kamen Rider Lazer **Bugster Virus KREA-Bugster_Virus.png|Bugster Virus |-| Cronus= *Kamen Rider Cronus **Super Gamedeus Super_Gamedeus.png|Super Gamedeus |-| Ride-Player= *Ride-Player **Lovelica Bugster KREA-Lovrica_Bugster.png |-| Momo-Rider= *Momo-Rider **Momotaros Momotaros.png|Momotaros Kamen Rider Build Evol= *Kamen Rider Evol **Phantom State **Ultimate State **Ultimate Form KRBu-Evolto_monster.png|Evolto Phantom State KRBu-Evolto_Ultimate.png|Evolto Ultimate State Evolto_genius.jpg|Evolto Ultimate Form |-| Metal Build= *Kamen Rider Metal Build **Zebra Lost Smash SMASH-Zebra Lost Smash.png|Zebra Lost Smash Kamen Rider Zi-O Zi-O (Trinity)= *Kamen Rider Zi-O **Momotaros Momotaros.png|Momotaros |-| Geiz (Revive Goretsu)= *Kamen Rider Geiz **Momotaros Momotaros.png|Momotaros |-| Woz (GingaFinaly)= *Kamen Rider Woz **Momotaros Momotaros.png|Momotaros |-| Shinobi= *Kamen Rider Shinobi **Another Shinobi KRZiO-Another Shinobi.png|Another Shinobi Notes *Technically, some of the Riders' basic forms are a monster form. **The Original Series Riders: Grasshopper Man (Shocker) **Kamen Rider Stronger: Electric Human Stronger (Black Satan) **Kamen Rider ZX: Perfect Cyborg (Badan Empire) **Kamen Rider Shin: Cyborg Soldier Level 3 (Foundation) **Another Riders *Additionally, the original Kamen Rider Amazon has been noted to have a monstrous appearance. This is acknowledged in-universe by Yusuke Onodera's remark that the A.R. Amazon appears more like a monster than a Rider in episode 28 of Kamen Rider Decade.